In many electronic circuits, charge pump circuits are utilized to generate a positive pumped voltage having an amplitude greater than that of a positive supply voltage, or to generate a negative pumped voltage from the positive supply voltage, as understood by those skilled in the art. For example, a typical application of a charge pump circuit is in a conventional dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”), to generate a boosted word line voltage VCCP having an amplitude greater than the amplitude of a positive supply voltage VCC or a negative bias voltage Vbb that is applied to the bodies of NMOS transistors in the DRAM. A charge pump may also be utilized in the generation of a programming voltage VPP utilized to program data into memory cells in non-volatile electrically block-erasable or “Flash” memories, as will be understood by those skilled in the art.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.